Nelo Raines
Nelo Raines is a noble pyromaniac who doubles as the Future Child of Foxx Raines and Florina Beatini. Story Burn Your Dread Nelo had little memories of his family except for they death, and thus wandered in the countless subplanes leading to the Cheshire Isle. Driven by despair upon seeing dozens and dozens of destroyed futures, Nelo sought to exterminate the Isle's enemy Itaqua by absorbing Souls and turning himself into a massive human bomb, then throwing himself at Itaqua to destroy it in a suicidal assault. Assisted by Heather Sabel, Nelo attempted to kill several other Future Children, but was impeded first by Cecilius Tennessy, then by Amaranth Dawne. Upon seeing the later's potential, Nelo sought to kill and absorb her ; Amaranth refused to fight back. However, upon attempting to absorb Amaranth's essence, Nelo awakened Amaranth's latent Akashic abilities, knocking him out. He then woke up to Amaranth healing him and taking care of him ; despite his anger at first, Amaranth managed to calm down the self-destructive hatred within him and allowed him to calm down, accepting to face the problem alongside her instead of seeking to self-destruct on his own. She also helped him with saving Heather and her companion Saphyr from a Shoggoth, the pair choosing to stay with Amaranth and Nelo as well. Appearance Nelo is a blonde man with light blue eyes who dresses in flamboyant red, orange and gold clothing, mimicking a kingly garb. Personality Nelo is a passionate and dramatic individual whose obsession with destruction, chaos and "watching the world burn" borders on insanity - although it should be expected from the son of a Deity of Destruction and a half-Apocrypha. Viewing himself as an artist, Nelo believes that destruction and death are the pinnacle of one's life, and that the true purpose of what is built is the moment where it is torn apart. His philosophy, associated with his suicidal tendencies, caused him to believe that ending his life in a spectacular way would give it purpose ; however, he was proved wrong by Amaranth who fought not against him but for him, in order to save his life ; this caused Nelo to reconsider the reason of his existence. Alongside Amaranth, Saphyr and Heather, Nelo seems to have found a purpose. Powers * Keen Intellect: Although it has not been demonstrated yet, Nelo is the son of two geniuses and has most likely inherited their intellect. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Nelo was seen easily keeping up with Amaranth pre-awakening, who possessed divine physical abilities. * Nature Mastery: Nelo possesses his father's powers over Nature, but mostly only uses them to control Fire. * Divine Existence: Nelo is conceptually Immortal and can grant power through Divine Magic to those who worship him. * Apocrypha Powers: Like all Apocryphas, Nelo can make pacts and travel between the Apocrypt and real world. Storylines * New Age Dawning features Nelo as an important antagonist. Trivia * His name means "black" in Italian but is also mostly inspired by emperor Nero, known for his madness and supposed willingness to see Rome burn. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is City by Hollywood Undead. Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Apocrypha Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Future Child